A Glimpse At A Life Without Elena
by aperezor
Summary: A life without Elena, Damon and Stefan as humans. Damon and Stefan are in this bizarre past, where they seem to be human and Elena happens to not exist. Stefan and Damon are living perfectly normal human lives. But not quite, Klaus put both and Damon and Stefan to sleep with a blade he placed into their hearts when they tried fighting him to save poor human Elena.


A Look At A Life Without Vampirism And Elena

"She is at it again," Gwen announced.

Damon doesn't even need to ask. He already had to endure her complaints about mother many times before.

"You must become women, find someone and do your duty for the family." Gwen, imitate her mother's voice. "Mother wants me to become just like her, married young and stuck here in this little town. She can have little Beth for that."

Damon tugged at a loose blonde strand "I will just have to steal you away." His lips parted revealing his perfect white teeth "Then we can see the world."

Her heart fluttered at the thought. The next year came with his mother passing. Gwen did her best to help him. Sticking by him even as he tried to drink the pain away. Years keep passing by and slowly, Gwen started to realize something.

I'm falling for Damon Salvatore.

Damon Salvatore a complete mess after his mother's passing. He was alone. Or so he thought. Gwen was always around to cheer him but she didn't have what he craved. What he needed.

"I'm going to confess my love for Damon Salvatore" yelped Gwen as she danced around her bedroom in a beautiful velvety gown.

I had a dream, it was her. Damon thought to himself.

Next following Morning Stefan Salvatore was to arrive from Combat, he was long gone for almost a year and missed his brother Damon dearly. He left after both Damon and Stefan lost their mother.

Damon was eagerly waiting for his brothers arrival. He wanted his help. Damon was frequently having dreams of a young woman he has never seen in his life. In his dream he'd picture a beautiful slim woman with long brunette hair, her eyes a beautiful brown tone. There was something about the dream he couldn't put his finger to. She was dress very different than the woman around him, there were things that in real life did not exist. (Yet)

"Brother, you're back" shouted Damon.

Stefan and Damon talked all afternoon and night. Reliving memories while enjoying Bourbon on the rocks. Damon'.s dream never came up in conversation. He decided it was best to leave it alone, no need to draw curiosity to nonsense.

Night came quickly. Time for bed "I'm beat, see you tomorrow morning brother" yawned Stefan. "Good night brother" Damon responded. They both headed of to their beds.

ttr5bhyDamon fell into a quick sleep.

"Damon please wake up, please wake up, I love you wake up" cried Elena onto Damon's lifeless body.

Damon woke up in panic, and worry. He was confused and shocked as to why was a woman crying over his dead body, a woman he has never met nor seen in his life.

The following morning Stefan was gone.

"Has anyone seen Stefan" asked Damon to the help. "No sir, his luggage is still here, maybe he went out for a walk" said the little tiny old maid. "Thank you, i'll go look for him, i'd like to discuss something with him" responded Damon.

Stefan was sitting down right by the Salvatore creek, writing in his journal as usual.

It's a warm beautiful morning, i wasn't able to rest easy last night. I keep seeing this breath taking woman in my dreams. Her name is Elena. It is driving me a little insane. I don't know who she is, but she needs me. She calls on me every night as i sleep. She tells me that she loves me, that she needs me to be there for her, and i want to be there for her. I want to tell Damon but i'm afraid he'd think i've gone mad. March 1963

"There you are brother" Damon said with a grin on his beautiful blue eyed face as he reached his hand out to Stefan. Stefan gladly took his hand and pulled himself upwards.

"Brother why so lonesome" asked Damon. "You know me, just writing on my journal"

"Dear diary, a chipmunk asked me my name today. I told him it was Joe, that lie will haunt me forever" joked Damon. "Common brother let's not be distasteful and have some fun"

Mystic Falls was hosting a carnival, a perfect place to catch up with old friends.

"Well hello there Gwen, what a lovely surprise" stefan said to gwen. "As it is to me Stefan, how are you? Will you be coming to the carnival today?" gwen said as she reached out for a hug.

Stefan had always loved Gwen, many believed he left to combat to avoid feeling pain after his mother passed away. In reality he left because he couldn't stand the woman he loved love someone else. Although she had never admitted to loving Damon, one could tell. Everyone knew before she knew. Stefan knew Damon felt nothing for her, but kept her around for comfort. Very deep inside Stefan resented Damon.

"Indeed i'll be there, will you be attending?" said Stefan as he reached out to her to return her embrace. "Do you know if Damon is going? I was hoping he'd like to go with me" said Gwen with curiosity.

Carnival 1964

Damon, Stefan and gwen have arrived at the Carnival. There was beautiful dancers everywhere each one of them had beautiful bright colorful gown, thousands of flowers guiding the guests to the main attractions.

Far into the crowd there was a woman with a beautiful crimson green gown that stood out from the rest. Her wavy brown hair fell of her shoulders as she lost herself into the crowd. Stefan caught a glimpse of this mystery woman, he followed her into the crowd.

"Stefan where are you going?" Asked Damon as his brother disappeared into the crowd. "No need to worry, Stefan is a grown man" said Gwen as she pulled Damon towards the carnival activities.

Stefan knew who that woman was, he had seen her before. He had dreamt her before.

"Stefan" a woman whispered into the crowd just loud enough for Stefan to hear, sending chills throughout his body. "I need your help" continued the voice. "Please help me" her voice sounding further. "Where are you? Tell me how I can help" shouted Stefan.

Guests were looking at Stefan as if he's gone mad. Stefan runs through the crowd in an attempt

to find the woman. "Where are you? " shouts Stefan. "Stefan who are you speaking to?" asked Damon with a worried look on his face "I thought I saw someone i recognized, you must forgive me brother" said Stefan as he sat down on the nearest bench. A sad look started to crawl onto Stefan's face. "Brother who has you like this, look at you. You look like you need a drink" Damon said as he patted his brother's back.

Damon walked Gwen home.

"You know Damon, we have known eachother for a very long time" said gwen as she looked down to avoid looking into Damon's perfect blue eyes. " I guess what i'm trying to say is that i value you, I think you're beautiful"

Gwen started to blur out, everything started to disappear right before my eyes.

''Damon please wake up, please i love you" screamed Elena onto Damon's body.

Elena held Damon's body in her arms as she pulled out a blade that puts vampires into temporary sleep A blade that was placed there by Klaus. Klaus stabbed Damon and stefan after they both tried to save Elena from his grasp.

Klaus needed all of Elena's blood to end a curse that was placed upon him a very long time ago.

Damon wouldn't wake up.

"Stefan please help me, please he won't wake up. Stefan I love you. I need your help" said Elena to Stefan as he struggled to wake up.

Klaus was gone. Stefan and Damon were okay.


End file.
